1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device adapted to prevent a malfunction due to static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cathode ray tubes (CRTs), which are widely used display devices, are mainly used as TVs or monitors for measuring apparatuses or information terminals. However, the heavy weight and large size of the CRTs have been a major hindrance to manufacturing of small, light electronic products.
To address this matter, LCD devices are gradually being used in a wide range of applications due to advantages such as lightness, thinness, and low power consumption driving. Accordingly, LCD devices are being manufactured to have larger screens, to be thinner, and to consume less power. Such LCD devices display images by controlling the amount of light transmitted through liquid crystal.
LCD devices are not self-illuminating display devices, unlike CRTs. As such, an LCD device includes a backlight unit provided on the rear surface of an LCD panel. The backlight unit includes a separated light source providing the light necessary to display an image. The LCD panel is structurally supported by a panel guider combined with a bottom cover of the backlight unit.
In an LCD device having such a structure, static electricity can be caused by movement or friction. Static electricity refers to electric charges charged by friction, movement, etc. Static electricity emits energy upon discharge and changes into a state of low energy.
When static electricity is discharged, the discharging voltage is high enough to impulse electric appliances. In the case of LCD devices, fine patterns and thin film transistors are formed on the LCD panel. As such, the discharge of static electricity may force wiring to be broken or short-circuited and the thin film transistors to be damaged, causing the LCD device to malfunction. In addition, the broken or short-circuited wiring and the damaged thin film transistors deteriorate the display quality of the LCD panel.